True Love
by Rouiselouise
Summary: Sasuke leaves for a mission.2 years later when he came back, he found out that Sakura's dead with the new born baby.What will happen when 5 years later a boy came to him and claimes that he is his father and Sakura is captured. [sasusaku]
1. remembering

True love

author note: well hello guys I am here to tell you to please read my Very first fanfic and tell me what you think ok.

Chapter one: REMEMBERING

On a dark night in konoha people heard the rain cry and so the villagers went to their homes seeking for a nice warm place to stay. One man in konoha known as Sasuke Uchiha was in his house (author note: I mean mansion) thinking still about the lost of his dear family.

(Flashback)

It all happend when Sasuke was 20 years old. Sasuke was known to the whole village of konoha as Brave, Strong, and lastly very handsome. Sasuke who was married to a beautiful woman named Sakura had a happy life and only Sakura was the only one that could make him smile.

One night when Sasuke and Sakura were having dinner he to told his wife Sakura that he was going to a mission with his best friend/rival Naruto and it was going to take about 2 years.

"Sakura" Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice which he rarely uses on her.

"Yes hunny" Sakura said in a yet still happy voice but still noticing the serious tone he used one her.

" I have some thing to talk to you" a hint of sadness spread to his voice.

To this Sakura heard and saw the sadness so she to became serious.

"What is it" Sakura said fearing what was to come.

" I have to go to a mission with Naruto an.." Sasuke was interrupted when Sakura said something else.

"Wow thats great Sasuke, you and Naruto can work together again like old time when we were all genin" Sakura said in a happy voice while smiling.

" Ya, but then I have to leave tomorrow and I'll have to come back 2 years from now" More sadness spread in Sasuke voice and gloss in his onyx orbs.

It took a while for Sakura to answer but then she spoke again in a cherryfull voice with a hint of sadness. "O, don't worry about me Sasuke-kun, I will always wait for you even if it takes 2 or even 5 years Sakura said while a sad smile crept on her beautiful face.

" Ya, but I will always see you in my dreams Sakura and that will make me miss you more than ever." Sasuke said not even bothering looking in her beautiful shinny greens emerald orbs.

"Sasuke don't mind me, I'll be safe and besides I am to an ANBU so don't worry" Sakura said showing a even bigger smile.

All Sasuke could do was just well nod.

2 years later...

Sasuke and Naruto were walking in the streets of konoha back from their mission, When Sasuke heard Ino calling "SASUKE!SASUKE! Come look at your house!" with that Sasuke ran as fast as he can while Naruto and Ino were behind him trying to catch up.

When they were in the front of the door, Sasuke opened he door and there they saw the house was a mess vases broken, windows broken and smoke. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino ran up the stairs and opened the door where the smoke was coming from. Sasuke, Naruto ,and Ino saw fire everywhere and in the fire there was a brunt body. That was when Sasukes world fell to pieces once again with a sobbing Naruto , and a to shocked Ino with him .

(End of flashback)

OH, how Sasuke miss sakra whispering sweet stuff to his ear and he just cant help bot to wonder if the baby with sakura even survived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sweetcheeryblossom1: well I hope you like the first chapter of my first Fanfic and I hope for reviews.

I hope you liked it


	2. escaping

Chapter two : Escape

Well I hope you like the first chappie and well please tell me more about what you think about the story.

Author: -author note

inner sakura

inner sasuke

---------------------Now back to the story--------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sound village there was a woman with pink hair locks walking in the busy streets. As the pink haired woman arrived at a odd looking mansion she opened the door and was greeted by a young green eyed, raven haired boy with a innocent smile on his creamy kawaii face.

"Hello mother"said the rather cheery boy

_o my he reminds me of his father so much,_

"Well, hello to you to Tai" Sakura said while pinching his nose which cause the cute boy the flinch.

_O, please wait my dear..s..a..s..u..k..e_

Suddenly a tall boy with short light brown locks , dark brown eyes, starred at Sakura but instead Sakura just smiled at the boy behind her sons back.

"Well, Sakura-sama I guess that you have succeed your mission very well, seeing that you came back safe and sound" the tall browned haired boy said with a smirk.

"Of course, I did" Sakura said with a whisper then Sakura suddenly nods at the boy and well the boy nods back. (Author note : fishy well now I will tell who the boy is)

"You are such a great friend Yamato-san and I am very great full for that" Sakura said with a happy smile on her face.

Later that after noon...

Sakura, Tai, and Yamoto were waiting for Orochimaru to eat dinner, but as usual he was to busy with other stuff.

Sakura stood up, push her chair and whisperd to Yamato "its time" with that Yamato to stood and both Sakura and Yamato ran outside the mansion and went to the gate. Sakura with a punch open the door and with that they ran to the forest where it was dangerous.

They kept running until both Tai and Yamato noticed that Sakura stop.

"Whats wrong mommy, Why did you stop" said a rather scared boy (author note: Of course he is scared who wouldn't man I will me really scared)

"Mam, Sakura-sama please tell why you stop" said a exhausted Yamato.

Sakura tried not to cry but she had to tell them...

"Yamato sobs please sobs take care of sobs Tai" Sakura said tears already leaking out of her now sorrows eyes.

"B..b.b.uuutttt y..uoo you ar.e co..mii..n.g. wi..th ..us .r.i.g.ht" said a frighted Yamato

It took a while for Sakura to answer but she just could only nod.

With that Sakura yelled "GO NOW THERE COMING!"

Tai and Yamato runs like a speed of light with tears both leaking in their eyes.

Now Sakura just hope that Sasuke will saved her but for now she has to save her family!

well I hope you like the chappii and hope you will review

The next chapter is called :Meeting the father

well bye I promise I will make more chappiee


	3. Meeting The Father

Chapter three: Meeting The Father

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto,sobs I know so sad...

Well anyways I hope you like the story so far and well I hope you continue reading this fanfic

-sweetcherryblossoms

Its been 2 days and Yamato and Tai were in the Konoha gates. There two guards stood and suddenly one of them spoke while walking to Yamato and Tai, "What is your purpose here".

Yamato had to look up to the guard and said in the most pleading voice he had "Sorry to interrupt you, but please we need shelter or were going to die of hunger".

It took the guard a while to think so Yamato had another idea to make the guard believe him.

" If you're wondering why we chose this village that is because this was the closets one we could find, and besides you don't want your hokage to know how you left a poor man with a child dying in hunger to you". Yamato said in a winning smirk.

Both guards filched at Yamato had said so both the guards said "fine, be happy but I will always keep an eye on both you and the child got that". Yamato just rolled his eyes and so he and Tai went in side the so called konoha village where Sakura had her childhood with the prodigy Sasuke Uchiha.

Yamato and Tai could only filched at what they were seeing. Man, were the people in Sound wrong about Konoha, In Sound, Konoha was always a negative thing and the villagers were to be killed if they say anything good about it.

But dam, the villagers right after all seeing the sight in their own real eyes. Beautiful birds chirping, Butterfly dancing in the air and most of all Konoha had such a beautiful aroma with joy and happiness.

(Meanwhile with Sakura )

" Ahh...let me go, you blood thirsty monster" Sakura said trying to get a away from Orochimaru tight gripped on her hand.

" No, my dear Sakura you will never escape from me even if you got your Dear Sasuke-kun with you cause he will never save you." Orochimaru said in a proud voice with a smirk.

Ohhh, how Sakura just wanted to wipe his smirk and just sheered him to pieces .

"He will come back , I he will I trust him" Sakura hissed out with agony in her voice.

"Aww our dear Sakura-chan still has hope on dear Sasuke-kun, well you had hope on him before remember but did he come and get you ,NO he didn't and know look at you here with me, Now tell me Sakura-chan is that how he shows his love for you, leaving you away like that well I feel pithy on you dear."Orochimaru said while touching Sakuras's pressure point which made her faint.

Sakura could only whisper s...hut t.he hell up and with that she fainted...

(Back to Yamato and Tai)

Yamato and Tai were going to the hokage tower to meet the hokage of course. When they finally arrived Yamato knocked the door of the Hokage office. Yamato and Tai waited outside the door for almost two minutes till the door opened. When they saw the inside of the room, they saw the hokage (of course Tsunade) drinking Sake (which is beer for English). When the Tsunade saw them she said "What are you doing here".

Yamato heard the question and said "We are travelers from Sand country ( his lying cuz of course why would you tell Tsunade that your from Sand when she hates the villages lol any way continue) and here to meet with Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage Stop drinking her bottle of sake again which is beer and with interest in her voice said "Why are you here to meet Uchiha."

Again Yamato noticed the interest in her voice and eyes so he said quickly " It is because Of Haruno Sakura." To this Tsunade squirtedthe sake every where including the face of Tai. No one ever speaks about Haruno to the Hokage because she treated Sakura like her own child buy only to find Sakura dead. Tsunade stood up from her chair and took a glance and Tai. O my , Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing, a chibi Sakura and Sasuke in one wow.

Tsnade was so lost of words so she just pointed at a big red door. Yamato and Tai went slowly to the door. When they opened it they saw 8 nin staring and them as they were like some kind of species not from earth.

Well I hope you like the chapter and please give me review I really need some...

And thanks

NEXT CHAPTER : ACCEPTING

What will happend if Sasuke sees Tai ... omg will find out soon ...


	4. Accepting

Chapter four: Accepting

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto but will like to own -

Well I am still waiting for reviews but if you cant well just enjoy this story I guess lol...

Warning: this is angst/fluffy

"**INNER Sasuke"**

"real Sasuke"

Recap of the last chapter...

_Again Yamato noticed the interest in her voice and eyes so he said quickly " It is because Of Haruno Sakura." To this Tsunade squirted the sake every where including the face of Tai. No one ever speaks about Haruno to the Hokage because she treated Sakura like her own child buy only to find Sakura dead. Tsunade stood up from her chair and took a glance and Tai. O my , Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing, a chibi Sakura and Sasuke in one wow._

_Tsnade was so lost of words so she just pointed at a big red door. Yamato and Tai went slowly to the door. When they opened it they saw 8 nin staring and them as they were like some kind of species not from earth._

Yamato saw them staring so he said in a confident voice " May we speak with Sasuke" then there was silence until someone broke it.

" And why is that" said a rather tall bored looking man. (Author note: coughs shikamaru)

"Well we have some news to share with him" a hint of pleading in his voice. Shikamaru just signs and he pointed at a dark corner of the room reveling a rather scary man with handsome onyx eyes.

Once the man coughs Sasuke coughs turned tilt his head to see who was staring at him he said in a harsh voice "What do you want". Yamato got scared for a while but then said while taking the now frighted boy beside him in is arms "Well I would want you to know that the most important pinked haired, green eyes woman that you should know by now is in **DANGER** and is captured by Orochimaru don't worry she is still alive for now but we must hurry".

To this everyone looked at Sasuke (I mean every one ) and they felt happiness and shocked on his aura , then in a flicked second in turned to angry and sadness"

It was quite for a while but then a voice made everyone have the shivers , they turned around and found it was Sasuke talking while forcing a laughe " ha ha you cant fool me I saw her body in the fire with my eyes , I was there feeling weak more than ever and never had a chance to bring her to the hospital" he said in a angry tone of voice.

Naruto sensing that Sasuke was gonna burst to hatred again went to Sasuke and just patted in his back hoping that the patt would cure very thing away but sadly I didnt.

Then Yamato took a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Sasuke. Sasuke then saw a woman with light pink hair, sea green eyes, tiny nose, nice red lips, and a beautiful body , with matching curves sitting in a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

Sasuke as about to speak when he looked at the picture closely, it showed the date of when the picture was taken.

Sasuke looked at the child beside Yamato and was totally shocked, he didn't even notice a child beside Yamato all along. Sasuke walked slowly to Tai. Tai who was hugging Yamato let go of him and just waited for Sasuke to come in his way.

Sasuke finally finished walking towards the child who looked like chibi Sasuke/Sakura and had question look in his face.

Tai who recovered fast said "umm hi my name is Tai **Haruno**."

No! no! this was not happening Sasuke only knew one **Haruno **and that would be Sakura .

Sasuke could only nod as an answer.

It took about 5 minutes for our strong dumbstruck nin to recover cough Sasuke cough and then without thinking he said in a confused voice " H..how d.id t..this ha..ppen."

"Well" interrupted Yamato "Mistress Sakura managed to escape but was caught by Orochimaru and the body." he

took a deep breath and continued "is not Mistress Sakura or the baby you see in was a **Genjustsu **to make you believe that she was dead, but I , for me of course wouldn't blame you that you didn't recognize the justsu because you were in to much shock."

Sasuke once again froze on his spot and so was the rest of they man nin THEY ARE Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino...

Sasuke just couldn't believe it, he was going to say something but Tai interrupted him by saying in a demanding voice " Please I beg you sir, save ,my mom, she is in **DANGER**."

Sasuke couldn't recognize the voice , but realization hit it like **that, **he turned his face just to meet same onyx eyes except that the eyes were far more determined. "Please Mister, Please help my mom, she might get hurt or worse..."Tai looked down to the groung and then looked up but his eyes did not show determination instead it showed sorrow "she might get killed" he continued, '

Sasuke was dumbstruck, at his mind was screwed

"**Inner Sasuke"**

"**Man don't let the poor boy suffer same pain you did Sasuke"**

" who the hell are you"

"**I am you in took you a while to notice, o I forgot you didn't**

"Whatever I am not gonna help him, I saw what happened to _HER._

"**MAN! wake up maybe the little boy is right, remember the picture the brown haired guy gave"**

_**silent for a while then ...**_

" I will but if he is lying I swear I will rip him and his little companion to pieces."

"**Chill man okay I just have a feeling that the they are saying the truth"**

"No just get out I will never listen to you I will never"

"**please man you need to if you cant listen to me your inner self then who are you going to listen"**

" _HER..."_

"_**Huh you ohhh... fine but I think you doesn't want you to suffer like this" **_

_and with that INNER SASUKE left..._

_(End..)_

Sasuke was so busy talking to himself that he didn't notice that the Gang including Yamato and Tai looked at him weirdly and if he did notice he would turn 6000 different red colours.

Naruto decided to break the silence with " ummmm..Sasuke-teme will you help them, please so maybe if they are telling the truth, then we can have Sakura-chan back?".

All the of them just heard a forced laughed and then Sasuke spoke with bitterness and had his head down "ah! Do you think , Im stupid enough to fall for you're trick, well if you know Uchihas don't get fooled easily so stop telling **LIES**" Sasuke said making the last part louder.

The gang and the two people Tai and Yamato were surprise at his outburst but not Tai. Yaamato and Tai had their hopes up to high, but now it was slowly going down . Tai was so mad that he almost put the sharingan on and use it on Sasuke. Yamato just couldn't belive that the guy which happens to be Tai dad refuse to belive that Sakura was alive.

With all Tai's might he yelled very loud for people even in the out skirts of Konoha could hear " PLEASE! SAVE MY MOM!" then it became weak "please save my mom, if you are really my dad that my mom said was so wonderful and loved her so much trust me no **us" **with that Tai activated his **Sharingan .**

After a long silence some people like Sasuke was shocked because the kid just activate his **Sasuke Uchiha **blood limit.

The words that Tai said was going to his head like a hurricane and before long he just said "

humph, Fine whatever, I wil help you"

Yamato ,Tai and big wide grins on their faces while Neji, Shika, Shino had smirks, Kiba , Lee, and Naruto were jumping like crazy saying "YAY OMG SAKURA-CHAN IS COIMG" while jumping and well for Choji he had tears in his eyes while eating his chips..

well that was a long long chappiee

well I hope you like it 

bye...

Sweetcherryblossom1


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!

:Attention:

I am sorry for not updating but I have a science project and french project to worry about but don't worry I am almost finished so please I hope you will wait ..

AUTHOR NOTE: THANKS .


	6. living with you is strange yet fun

* * *

OMG! Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you will give me more ... 

Anyway I am so sorry for not updating but I was a little depress over the year and so I stopped writing and plus I had so many projects, I had French to worry about to and my teachers are really give my class a hard time so again im sorry for the late delay.

I figured out what im going to do in my story and I hope you will find it rather nice.

**(INNER SASUKE)**

_( SASUKE)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Staying with you 

"Alright, Yamato, and Tai you will be staying with Mr. Uchiha in the mansion" said Tsunade.

After that Sasuke just walked away leaving the Tai and Yomato behind. Yomato just sweat drop and took Tai's hand and simply just followed Sasuke. Sasuke knew that they were following and so he just kept walking to the street that he and Sakura lived.

While Sasuke was walking he had a battle with his inner-self

(**IN SASUKE HEAD)**

**Is this what you want to give your child a bad attitude with your cold hearted heart !**

_I my self hardly believe that his my child..._

**OMG! Cant you see that this cute little mini you is trying to save his mother which could be Sakura!**

_I don't believe that she is alive..._

**Oo I see you lost faith in her, is that it you lost fait in her and your self, look I know that your trying to not admit it but trust me I know you really do ...**

_How would you know you never lost anyone before!_

**YOUR SUCH A IDIOT, I AM YOU GOT THAT AND HOW WOULD I KNOW CUZ IM YOU GOT IT ! SO GET YOUR ICY BUM AND YOUR STUPID PRIDE AND BE NICE TO THE LITTLE BOY!**

_HMPH..._

**_FINISHED_ **

Sasuke, Tai, and Yamato finally reached their destination. Sasuke opened the big gate which was black that was in front of them and could only gasp. There was the sun shining ever so brightly and birds singing while beautiful cherry blossom trees are scattered around the place. That was not the only thing that was beautiful because at the middle of everything was a big mansion **with **beautifulpaper doors with cherry blossom printed at them.

" Excuse me but I would love to leave you behind if you don't catch up" said Sasuke turing his head to Tai and Yamato.

Both Tai and Yamato blushed and continued following Sasuke. Sasuke opened the paper door and Tai and Yamato couldn't even make a sound . " Well, this is where you will be going sais Sasuke looking as bored as ever.

" Ahem, Sa..su..ke, would you like to see a picture of my mother said the little innocent Tai.

Tai reached down his pocket and took out a well-framed picture. It took almost 5 to 10 minutes for Sasuke to get the picture from Tai but it only took a few seconds for Sasuke to get a grip at it.

Sasuke quickly put the picture in is pocket and just toured Yamato and Tai around his mansion .

First Sasuke toured them in the kitchen , which was as big as three medium size room. Then they went to all the rooms and the totals were 10-5 rooms downstairs and 15-18 upstairs. The most beautiful room that stood out of everything was Sasuke ans Sakura's bedroom. The door was in a peaceful light brown with a cherry blossom doorknob, but the inside was the best past of all, it was as big as an apartment. The bed was a king sized bed with sparkling blue sheets and a pillow matching. The walls and the curtains were all colored like the sky making it peaceful .

Then Yamato and Tai turned beside the king sized bed just to see a picture of Sakura sitting in the cherryblossom tree and right beside her was Sasuke who was kissing her cheek.

All Yamato, Tai, and Sasuke could only think about was the pink haired woman and could only mumble " _Sakura"_

( With Sakura)

In Sound jail a pink haired woman laid helpless in one of the cell thinking about what happened.

" UGH! Were am I ? Said the pinkhaired woman while trying to recall memorizes.

"Oww! My head hurts"

"Ahh, I see you have awaken Emiko..." said a man hiding in the shadows outside the cell.

"Who are you?" said the pinkhaired woman.

" I am your husband... Orochimaru" said the man slowy walking towards the pinkhaired woman.

" and you are...Emiko my wife..."

What will happen next ...

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating for a while, its just that i had school and i had to get school go first but now that school is finish i could continue or make another story.

Depends on your reviews!

sweetcherryblossom1


End file.
